A bonding device is a device that uses multiple modems to carry a single data stream. Some bonding devices can split a single data stream and transmit a plurality of data streams via a plurality of paths in the uplink. For example, a bonding device may transmit media stream (video and audio) gathered by a camera at live events, such as breaking news events, sports, entertainment, social events, etc., to a receiving server that reassembles the data streams. Examples of such bonding devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,933, and in PCT Patent Application No. WO 2013/171648, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Bonding devices may also be used to receive a plurality of data streams from a plurality of paths in the downlink and reassemble them. For example, a bonding device such as a smartphone or tablet may be used for receiving a stream of media (e.g., a live stream or a downloaded video). When downloading media using multiple wireless connections the end-user device may have better availability than if using a single wireless connection. In some cases the bonding devices may use more than one communications network to carry the single data stream. For example, bonding devices may use multiple modems in one or more cellular networks, WiFi networks, and/or satellite networks. The present disclosure describes how both the bonding devices and the communication networks may benefit from the exchange of information used for managing the transmission resources.